A Freshman, the King of Japan High School,one Love
by BrOkEn KoKoRo97
Summary: Sakura's a freshman, Sasuke's the king a High School in Japan. In her first day she already pick a fight with "The King".She discoveres that she has to do the project "Marriage" with her first enemy in school and they'll have to live together. Love?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's first day in Foothill High School, she's a freshmen and very pretty.

"Hey hottie" A boy said to Sakura, she only smiled and continue to walk _'what a weird guy…' _

"Hey baby" Another guy said '_this dudes are getting on my nerves…*sigh*"_

While Sakura walks trying to find the next class…

*BUMP ON SOMEONE* "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" She apologize to some dude with black/dark-blue-ish hair.

"Yeah, I know you are, just don't get on my way again okay "sweetie""

"Excuse me?" She looked at him with an _I-think-you're-a-jerk-and-I-don't-like-you-not-even-a-bit _look.

"Yeah, don't get on my way" He just walked away and pushed her aside.

"Hey you! I don't care who you are, and what if I get on your way JERK?"

"Ha ha, you DON'T know who I am?" The boy asked as if she was supposed to know who he is.

"No, and I don't care if you're important or not, and you're a jerk, stinky, and the most stupid and rude person in that I have ever met"

"I'm the richest person in this city, and I have the most famous band here in Hokkaido"

"Ha, I don't care, I play the guitar, I skate board and I have a MUCH better personality than you" She turned her back to him and continue to walk.

"*sigh* I'm the only one walking in the hallways and everybody already found their classes"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura looked up and saw a girl with blond hair. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah…but I'm lost, I'm supposed to be in Mr. Kakashi's room, no. 186"

"Oh, that's my next class! Let go then. I'm Ino, and you are?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"So, if you ever meet Uchiha Sasuke, don't ever talk with him"

"Who's he?"

"He thinks he's the king because he's rich and has a band…he's the lead singer"

"Wow, I think I met him. Does he have dark hair and spiky hair?"

"Yes! Him! Have you met him?"

"Yes, and I sorta had a fight with him"

"You what?! He's gonna kill you!!!"

"I'm not scared of him"

"Yeah, he always revenge everyone who oppose to him"

"Don't worry, I'm not weak, and if he wants to play, I'll play his game too"

The two of them walked to Kakashi's classroom.

"Sorry for being late, but I also met a new girl, this is Haruno Sakura"

"Hello Sakura, Miss Ino please sit next to Hinata as always and Miss Sakura please sit next to Mr. Uchiha since is the only sit left" _'oh great I have to sit next to my first enemy in this school'_

"Class, you guys are doing a project with a partner, you'll work with the person next to you, this will be a marriage project, and each one of you will have a house that you'll live with your partner for about 6 months" '_Oh, great and now I have to LIVE with him…I hate my life'_

Sneak peak of the next chapter: "What are you doing?! Give my tooth brush back!" Sakura yelled.

"No"

"I'm not kidding! Give it back!!!!" Sakura ran towards him and tried to get the tooth brush, but she tripled on something and fell on top of Sasuke. They look at each other's eyes and…


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?! Give my tooth brush back!" Sakura yelled.

"No"

"I'm not kidding! Give it back!!!!" Sakura ran towards him and tried to get the tooth brush, but she tripled on something and fell on top of Sasuke. They look at each other's eyes and…

"What the hell are you doing! Get off me!" Sakura scream but he didn't move a single muscle "What part of 'got of me' you don't understand?!"

He just stared with blank eyes, he sit next to her and just stared at the ceiling "You know…you treat me differently"

"Of course! You act like a jerk in the first time we met, what do you want?!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But everybody treat me like as if I was the "king" of Hokkaido because I'm rich and famous here"

"So? Just because you're rich doesn't mean you're the best, do you have any talents?"

"Well…I sing since I'm the vocalist from my band but…I think that's all, oh, and I like to study history and math, they're my best subjects"

"Really? I love math and science, wow; maybe you're not as bad as I thought…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU!" She was sitting next to him.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Huh?" Sakura was confused, why would she want to go outside and with HIM?

"I just…I don't know…uh…whatever, do whatever you want!" She slammed the door on her face.

'_he's sure in a bad mood. Should I go outside? He asked me nicely…urgh, why do I do this things?' _

Sakura walked to the (Huge) garden to see Sasuke sitting under the tree looking at the sky.

"Hey" She said as she sit next to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be with me or outside" He said.

"I'm confused"

"What?"

"I'm confused"

"With what?"

"Yesterday you were all 'I'm-the-kind-of-this-school' attitude but now, you're just being a normal person" She asked him why but all he did was stared to the sky.

"Of course I'm the king of the school, ha, who do you think I am? I was just joking with you, you actually believed?"

She just stared at him and walked away _'I guess I was wrong, he IS a jerk after all…*sigh* and I even went outside to see if he was okay, I'm such an idiot' _She thought to herself, she was trying to remain strong and not to cry, she had always do this, many people had hurt her and she overpass all of it then why was she really sad this time.

While with Sasuke… 

'_Why do I do this every time? *sigh…she's probably just another girl who will became one of my irritating fan girls. They're all the same, in the beginning they just hate me because I'm mean and after that they just like me because I'm rich and famous. But why do I have a feeling that she's different? I just don't get it…If I mess up with her she'll probably either hate me or love me because I'm rich'_

With Sakura…

"Gosh, I won't mind him anymore, he's just a pain in the ass" She said while organizing everything in the house to make it comfortable.

"Thank you" He said.

"You're welcome Sasu_gay" _She said sarcastic.

"What did you call me you ugly!?"

"First, I called you SasuGAY, and second, I know I'm not pretty but I'm much prettier than you and also a person with a MUCH better personality, I'm not a jerk like YOU" She pushed him out of the living room and locked it.

"Urgh, annoying!" She said.

"Stupid" He screamed from the other side of the door.

"Girly Gay, Jerk!"

To be continued…^0^

Sneak peak of the next chapter: 

"What's wrong with you?! You're not supposed to oil in the water!" She screamed.

"But you need water to cook everything!" He screamed back.

"Not to make fries! You only use oil! Gosh!"

"Sorry then! But I never cooked in my life"

"Do you know how to cook at least ramen?"

"Yeah…"He said with a 'I'm-not-THAT-bad' look.

"Well, then come here, I'll show you how to cook something and next time you help me cook something, just like a cooking class"

"Fine, but I'm telling you, if you tell ANYONE that I'm cooking I'll kill you"

"Deal"


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank to : sakura-girl4565 and Itigo Lover, ZAN_TOP, XXiluvemoboyXX, fanpire329.**

It was a very peaceful morning. The birds were singing, the sun was bright, the wind was blowing...

"Sasuke!!! Get your lazy ass over here!!! I'm not cleaning the mess you and Naruto did last night! Go get all the plates, cups and chips out of the floor!" Sakura shouted from the living room but Sasuke just hided under his blanket and pretended to be asleep but it didn't work out very well. He just made Sakura angrier than before.

"I told you to get your lazy ass over here!!!!!!" She pulled the blankets and pushed Sasuke out of the bed. "Go! I'm not cleaning the mess you did!"

"I'll just clean it later! It's only 7:30 AM!"

"No, you had the strength to make that mess so now you HAVE to have the same strength to clean it up" She took him by the arm and dragged him to the living room.

One hour later…

"There MISS SAKURA all done, happy?"

"Much better" She turn around but he grabbed her arm and grabbed her wrist with the other.

"Now you get to clean the room" He whispered in her ear. Sakura just got free and said she wasn't going to clean the room. She just went to the kitchen to cook their lunch.

After lunch they didn't seem to fight with each other, they just did their homework and did what they were supposed to do.

"Sasuke go cook the dinner and I'll put the clothes to wash"

"Sure…but I-"

"Just go!"

"But I really don't kn-"Sakura left the room. Sasuke was forced to do the dinner…or at least try to.

15 minutes later…

"Sasuke, have you start cooking the-"She looked at the kitchen with oil spilling every where.

"What's wrong with you?! You're not supposed to oil in the water!" She screamed.

"But you need water to cook everything!" He screamed back.

"Not to make fries! You only use oil! Gosh!"

"Sorry then! But I never cooked in my life"

"Do you know how to cook at least ramen?"

"Yeah…"He said with a 'I'm-not-THAT-bad' look.

"Well, then come here, I'll show you how to cook something and next time you help me cook something, just like a cooking class"

"Fine, but I'm telling you, if you tell ANYONE that I'm cooking I'll kill you"

"Deal"

1 hour later…………………………………………….

"There, and now I expect you not to put water in the oil do you hear me soldier #1?!"

"Yes ma'm!" He said playfully. They both laughed and had their first conversation with out fighting.

Sakura was about to go to their room when Sasuke grabbed her by her arm and kissed her. It was a deep kiss with everything (just use your imagination and think about a REAL kiss).

They kissed for about 2 minutes and broke the kiss for air. Sasuke leaned and whispered in her ear "It's a thanks for teaching me how to cook" He watched her leave the room. She blushed but not enough for him to see it.

'_why did he kiss me all the sudden? I know it wasn't ONLY a thank you kiss'_ She couldn't think of anything besides the kiss.

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy it, but I rly need ideas for the next chapter! All ideas will be welcome! Help me ppl!!! But please R&R! ^^**


End file.
